


Dancing Through the Night

by A_Zap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, Dancing, F/F, Partnership, Teamwork, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Weiss battles as if she were dancing. And if this is a dance, then really, one needs a partner.White Rose Week Day 1: Partnership/Teamwork





	Dancing Through the Night

Ruby had once told Weiss that she looked like she was dancing when she fought.

It made sense to Weiss in a way. Her style of fighting was precise, the result of hours upon hours learning strict forms and procedures to make everything as perfect as possible. It was similar to the type of training that dancers put themselves through.

In battle, she would usually dance around her opponent, looking for weak points and utilizing her glyphs to their full potential. A deadly dance to be sure, but one that she was good at and improving all the time.

But as Weiss had pointed out in response to this observation, Ruby looked like she was dancing when she fought as well.

She was pretty sure she had shocked the poor girl if her blush had been any indication. Ruby had eventually brushed her off, clearly not believing her.

The thing was that Ruby was dancing an entirely different dance. Still just as deadly, but from a different genre.

Weiss was like a ballerina: graceful, light on her feet, precise twirls and leaps, everything calculated within moments.

In contrast, Ruby's dance was wild and free.

She was a whirlwind of movement, her eyes alight with the thrill of fighting. Ruby cut through her opponents, whether with her blade or her gun, her red cape fluttering about and making her stand out among the dark forces gathered around them. Occasionally, she dissolve into a twirl of rose petals, coursing through the gaps to overcome her enemies. While fast and spirited, she could change on a dime, improvising to beat her opponent when her first moves aren't working.

Ruby always looked so alive when she was fighting.

Given the opportunity, Weiss would love just watching her fight to see the pure vivacity flowing through her every move.

A small part of Weiss was jealous that Ruby could be so open and wild, a dancing flame against the dark.

But for the most part…

A comforting weight settled against her back, and Weiss didn't even have to look to see who was there. She smirked a bit, leaning into the comforting weight.

They were surrounded by Grimm, but they had been through worse.

"So shall we dance?" With a tilt of her head and from the corner of her eye, Weiss could see the flash of a grin, a sparkle of silver.

There was only one way to respond as she tightened her grip on Myrtenaster and held it at the ready.

"Always."

And at Ruby's signal, the two of them leapt back into battle, watching each other's backs and playing off the other's cue as they tore through the Grimms' ranks. It was as easy as breathing, a synchronized choreography between them that only grew better by the day. Precision and wildness, planned and spontaneity, a perfect mixture from opposite sides of the spectrum.

If battle was a dance for herself and Ruby, there was no one that Weiss would rather have as a partner.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is my story for Day 1 of White Rose Week: Partnership/Teamwork. I've always thought that well choreographed battles look like dancing in a way and RWBY is no exception. And if you're dancing, it makes sense that you have a partner, right? :)


End file.
